Ash Ketchum Knight of Aura
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: With the power of Aura passing from parent to child. You would get a powerful (but still human) Ask Ketchum trying to avenge his father death at the hands of Aura Guardian's arch rivals and taking his place as the protector of Kanto as Ash, has to brace himself for not only protect Kanto but the World as the chosen one. Modern times,


I have always wonder why there isn't more mention of Aura Guardians in the Pokémon series and they worked more like an organization that defend the world from evil of all sorts. With the power of Aura passing from parent to child. You would get a powerful (but still human) Ask Ketchum trying to avenge his father death at the hands of Aura Guardian's arch rivals and taking his place as the protector of Kanto as Ash, has to brace himself for not only protect Kanto but the World as the chosen one. Modern time, an Ash more focus on his duty as an Aura Guardian than hobby as a trainer. Hopefully Ash & Cynthia or maybe some other not main character and let's just say this Ash is a heartbreaker (all in the genes). Looking for a beta reader or maybe a partner, to help me out with my grammar. Also head up to any one read this you will have influence in what I right cause even I don't know where I want to take this.

I have had this story on my mind for the longest time. I really hope you like it. I always felt as though there wasn't enough Ash as an Aura Guardian. Ash as an Aura Guardian.

I don't own Pokémon or Game Freak or anything.

"Thanks, Jacob for that weather report." "No problem Racheal." "Hello world, welcome this is United Regions News, yesterday the region of Kanto and the World faced a tragic loss. Kanto's Aura Guardian and protector was killed in the line of duty. Sir Aaron Ketchum has fallen." Sniff sniff! "However: when, where, why, what and how is currently unknown" "No Unknown get back here she wasn't asking for you." Said a member of the on-deck crew.

An Unknown floats into views levitating over to embarrassing news reporter. It an R styled Unknown. As it move towards Racheal, the young woman trying to tell it to go away suddenly sigh and mention for it to come closer when the R shaped Symbol Pokémon reached it apparent target it softly butted the round part of its self with her head and just like that floated away. Chuckle, chuckle "Unknown are such a particular species, they are very unique, alone they are weak but together when they have a common goal, they are a force to be reckon with." Camera zoom back from Racheal and sitting across from the lady was a young boy probably around fifteen years of age. He was wearing dress pants and a nice button up deep sea blue shirt.

"That was not how I wanted to introduce you." "Sorry mam" "Don't be, it's somewhat my fault. Today we have a special guest an Aura Guardian, Sir Riley" said Racheal "Its, Trainee Riley mam" "Excuse me" "Its Trainee Riley mam, and I am not an Aura Guardian yet." "Wait, I thought that the Aura Guardian were going to send a Guardian." Exclaimed the news caster.

"Originally that was the plan, however, there was an emergency council meeting and a lot of major or high ranking Guardians had to attend by the time the council meeting would be done the original Guardian who was supposed to speak today wouldn't here in time. So in his place the council sent me. You see, every Guardians has some experience with public speaking whether it is talking to great crowds or a small group of people. The council originally planned to test my skill in public speaking at a later date but due to unfortunate circumstances my test was moved up too today.

"Very well then let's not waste any more time, the world knows what happen to Kanto's beloved hero but no one know the details care to shine some light on that." Asked Racheal. "Certainly as the world knows Sir Aaron was in Pewter City on his way home from months of patrolling Kanto. When suddenly Sir Aaron released his partner Pokémon Lucario and they dash off into Viridan forest. This is when things get fuzzy."

"Aura Investigators believe that Sir Aaron ran into some human group that was harming and attempting to capture a powerful Pokémon, possible a legendary. Sir Aaron then attacked they group harming the Pokémon they group fought back extremely well for normal people and injured Riley in a last ditch effort Riley sacrifice himself for the Pokémon so it could escape, we later found Riley died and his Lucario in a coma. What comes next is not for children. Riley had received several cuts and had a beaten and broken body.

"Wait I'm sorry but I have some question" interrupted the women. "Of course excuse me for rambling" said Riley. "One, why did Sir Aaron run into the forest, two, what or should I say who are Aura Investigators, three, who was the human group and, last but not least who was the legendary this group was trying to capture.

"One, Sir Aaron ran into the forest because his Aura alerted him something was wrong, think of it as a six sense, most people know what Aura is but, I'm sure you could talk about it in the next segment if necessary, two Aura Investigator are recently new… sub category of the Aura Guardians they, have the job of investigating crime scenes and gather useful information about a crime, think of them as your regular Investigators with a little Aura to back them up."

"Three" said the young warrior in a mocking tone making the reporter blush ever so slightly. "The Aura Corps doesn't know what group it was, we know it was a small group, but we don't know who. However we have several ideas on who the could be." Said Riley "Care to enlighten the world" ask Racheal

"Over the years the Aura Guardians and Sir Riley have made many enemies. It is possible that one of Sir Riley's enemies finally managed to defeat Sir Riley. However, the council thinks that is very unlikely." "Why is it very unlikely?" "Sir Aaron was already extremely strong and many believe he hadn't even reach his prime." "The worst enemy Sir Aaron had was Team Rocket however he brought Team Rocket to almost near destruction, taking out over 80% of its members. Which leads us with one chose. An enemy of the Aura Guardians has rose. Possible, one of the current ones.

'Excuse me for interrupting but what are some current enemies of the Aura Guardians" she asked politely "The most well-known are the criminal organization worldwide such as Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Magma and Aqua, Team Plasma and Flare those six are the main however each one was weaken by the organization regional Aura Guardian, there are other smaller organization."

"Then we have the Cults who are basically insane and worship the legendary Pokémon and do horrible deeds to get the legendary Pokémon's attention" "What type of deeds" questioned Racheal with a raised eyebrow "Don't act surprised, tell me someone won't get your attention if somebody was killed and or tortured in your name. Those are the organization, there are people who work on their own like hunter J a Pokémon napper or other one man or woman team. Bounty Hunters, maybe a rogue Psychics or a rogue Aura Guardian.

"Then we have the unexpected category"

"The Aura Guardian used to have trouble with the Psychics community until there was a huge worldwide emergency that threaten the planet only then did we come together and work as one to stop the crisis" "That is really interesting what trouble did the Aura community have with the Psychics" asked Racheal "I am afraid that even I don't the answer. The answer was sealed away in the Vaults and only the highest of the order know the answer. However lately the truces between us are starring to shatter could this be the Psychics way of saying war. Or a new enemy could be rising."

"Lastly, we have the rise again category. The Chaos Corps" "Hold up the Chaos Corp that terrorist group that killed thousands, about one hundred years ago. You guy said you defeated them" asked a shocked Racheal "Yes, the world known them as the Chaos Corps but you know them also as the Night Slayers and the Serpent Tongue and the Devil's Might. You know them at that but we know them The Dark Ones they use Chaos the negative feelings, thoughts and actions of everyone to power themselves and they have been the arch enemy of Aura Guardians since the very beginning.

Think of it's as a Light vs. Dark type thing."

"They keep coming back, in order to be an Aura Guardian someone need to teach you the path of the light. However, to be a dark one you just need to stumble upon a Dark Temple have some proficiency in Aura, have evil thoughts or feeling and do an evil action then BOOM you're a Dark One."

"Anyway at the moment Aura Guardian around the world or on high alert."

"I only have time for one more question what about Aaron's wife and son"

"We have moved them to a secure location until the issue cools down and we know they will be safe. When the time come Ash will train by me as I was train by Aaron and the will be protected twenty- four seven three-sixty-five. Then Ash when the time comes Ash will take the mantle as Protector of Kanto."

"Thank you for your time Riley and you did great for your first time on the Air. Know we will be interviewing Professor Blue Oak about the history of the Aura Guardian and their customs.

Somewhere in a dark forest was a small temple with people talking.

"Master, your plan worked they believed you died"

"Those fools none the less we can begin our plan for conquering this world. We will build an army and unite the crime organization under us.

"Brother we must be carefully"

"Of course Red we will be carefully when Green, Blue, you and me are united nothing can stop us"

"What about me Master Riley"

"Silence, you will begin plan divide and conquer at once do you understand"

"Yes, Milord"

"At last I can feel the balance shifting tipping ever so slightly"

"Our time is now The Dark Ones have returned"

Boom how did you like it was it good or cough'bad'cough.

Bye guys and girls see you soon.


End file.
